


Put your money where your mouth is

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve has a wicked tongue, Danny has a dirty mouth, and Kono enjoys both at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your money where your mouth is

_**[FIC] Put your money where your mouth is (Steve/Danny/Kono, NC-17)**_  
 **Title:** Put your money where your mouth is  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny/Kono  
 **Summary:** In which Steve has a wicked tongue, Danny has a dirty mouth, and Kono enjoys both at once.  
 **Rating/content:** NC-17 for graphic sex and dirty talk; no spoilers (or plot)  
 **Word count:** ~1600  
 **A/N:** This is shameless porn, which I am just now finishing to get it out of my WIP folder. Thanks to [](http://imaginarycircus.livejournal.com/profile)[**imaginarycircus**](http://imaginarycircus.livejournal.com/) for indulging me! ♥

  
****

Put your money where your mouth is

Steve nudges her knees apart farther, licking a wet trail along her inner thighs until he's pushing his tongue inside of her and dragging it through her folds. Kono sighs into it, carding her fingers through his hair, trying not to tug too hard when he licks around her clit. She knows better than to express her impatience; he'll only use it against her. When Steve licks her out, he likes to keep her on the edge for as long as possible, likes the desperate little sounds she makes at the back of her throat. The slow burn, Danny likes to call it: tendrils of smoke curling deep in her belly before he ignites the match and lets her shatter.

The couch dips beneath her, and Kono looks over to see Danny sitting next to her wearing nothing but the boxers he's already come in once, grinding against Steve the minute they'd come through Steve's front door. She'd known he wouldn't last long that night, not from the way he'd been squeezing her inner thighs all through dinner.

Danny takes her in for a moment, skimming a hand across her breasts, before he tucks himself against her side and kisses her. If Steve is good at the slow burn orgasm then Danny is good at the slow burn kiss, the kind she can get lost in, the kind that simmers on low until his tongue is tangled up in hers and she can't even breathe.

Danny is running his hands along her hips and her stomach, between her breasts, and she groans quietly into his mouth when Steve drags his tongue over her clit.

"Feel good?" Danny murmurs, and she hums in the affirmative. "Yeah, I'll bet it does. He's got a wicked tongue."

Danny flicks her nipple between his fingers then ducks down to lick at her breasts. He bites down gently, swirling his tongue over her nipple, and she starts arching off of the couch, her hips rolling under Steve's hands. Danny reaches down to wind his fingers through Steve's hair, and Steve looks up at them with hooded eyes.

"Tell me how it feels," Danny says, pressing a sloppy kiss to her collarbone. "Tell me what his tongue feels like inside of you."

"Feels good," she tells him, eyes locked onto Steve's. "Feels so good."

Danny skims his hand over the inside of Kono's thigh, and then his fingers are trailing along her slit. Steve holds her open, and Danny rubs slick, callused fingertips against her clit. "That feel good too?"

" _Yes_ ," she says when Steve starts licking at her right there, his tongue sliding between Danny's fingers, and fuck, she almost comes right there. "Yes, _fuck_."

"You gonna come like this?"

"Yeah," she breathes. "Yeah, I'm gonna come."

"Oh yeah, you're so close," says Danny, his mouth pressed right up against her ear. "I want to see you come like this. Wanna see you come so hard, fucking my fingers and his mouth."

Her orgasm crashes over her with the force of a breaker, and she arches off of the couch, Danny holding her steady as she comes, whispering filthy things into her ear that she can barely hear over the cries she couldn't hold in if she tried. Steve's eyes flicker up from between her legs and he fucks her through the orgasm just like that, his eyes never leaving hers. He doesn't stop licking at her, takes her clit into his mouth and sucks hard, and she keeps coming, head thrown back against the couch cushions.

"Fuck, you don't even know," Danny says, kissing her temple. His fingers are still between her thighs, rubbing her gently as she comes down from orgasm. "You don't even know how gorgeous you are when you come, how hot you make me."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Danny?"

"First of all, don't talk about my mother during sex, McGarrett. And second, Kono likes it, don't you, babe?" he says, kissing her lightly. "You like it when I tell you all the dirty things I want to do to you."

"Mmmm," Kono sighs as Danny slides a finger inside of her. Steve is still licking at her, holding her open so he can swipe his tongue along the walls of her cunt, and she feels the first stirring of another orgasm building deep in her belly.

"Yeah, you love it," Danny murmurs against her mouth. "I can feel how much you love it, right here. So fucking wet for me, aren't you?"

Kono catches his bottom lip with her teeth, and Danny grins into it, withdrawing his fingers from between her legs so he can slide his hand over her chest. Kono captures his mouth with hers, one hand tangled in Steve's hair. Danny kisses like he's dying, like he's lost in the desert and she's the oasis, his tongue swallowing her moans like he can't get enough. Steve is still lapping at her, almost lazily, and when he drags his tongue across her oversensitive clit, she jumps like she's been shocked.

"Fuck," she breathes against Danny's mouth, and kisses him so hard she tastes blood. "Fuck, don't stop."

"He's not gonna stop, babe," Danny says, hooking one arm under her knee and bringing it up to her chest to give Steve better access. "He can't get enough of you. He's going to keep eating you out all night. Isn't that right, Steve? Tell her how much you love eating her."

"I love it, Kono," says Steve, massaging her clit with his thumb. "I want to keep making you come, just like this."

"Don't stop," Kono moans, her head thrown back against the couch, and she's not even sure if she means it or not because this is already too much, but it's so good and she can already feel a second orgasm building and she _needs_ it, needs to come against his mouth again, needs him to keep doing this to her forever.

"You gonna come again, babe?" says Danny, and she nods, moaning when Steve sucks hard on her clit, then sobbing with need when he pulls away again. "You're so beautiful," Danny says, kissing her throat just under her ear. "You look so good like this, all spread out for him. So good with Steve's tongue in your pussy. I could watch him eat you out all day. You'd like that, wouldn't you? If he just stayed down there and licked you out over and over."

"Yes," Kono groans, and she's so close. "Fuck. Fuck. Yes."

"You wanna come again?"

"Yes," says Kono. "Yes, I want to come."

"I want you to come too. I want you to come so hard."

" _Yes_."

"Come, baby, come right now," he tells her, and fuck if she doesn't obey, her orgasm ripping through her even harder than the last, her whole body shuddering so hard that if it weren't for Danny's arms around her waist and Steve's hands pinning her hips to the couch, she'd probably break Steve's nose.

"So fucking beautiful," Danny murmurs in her hair. "You should see how beautiful you are like this, Kono. I want to lick you out too. I want my turn later, to fuck you with my tongue. Would you let me do that?"

"Yes," she says, fingers tightening in Steve's hair. "Fuck."

"You want to come again?" Danny asks her, dragging his mouth along her jawline. "Want him to keep going?"

Steve is holding her open with his thumbs, licking at her slowly. He looks up at her through his eyelashes as he licks a stripe all the way up her slit, his tongue curling gently over her clit. She's so sensitive, and it feels so fucking good it almost hurts.

"Yeah," she says, brushing a lock of hair away from Steve's forehead. "Yeah, make me come again."

Steve presses a kiss against the crease of her thigh, and Kono clutches at Danny's arm when Steve bears down on her again, sealing his mouth over her clit and sucking gently.

"Yeah, come on," Danny murmurs, wrapping both arms around her so he can press his mouth to the shell of her ear. "It's gonna feel so fucking good."

When she comes again she can't even control her own body, just lets Danny hold her as she sobs and shudders, bursts into a million pieces. As she comes down from it, Steve licks at her gently, nuzzling her inner thighs, her whole body jumping when he presses a soft kiss to her clit.

"You're so amazing," Danny says, smoothing her hair away from her face. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her once, almost chastely. "What do you think, should we give this guy a break?"

Kono licks his throat, the stubble rough under her tongue, and looks down at Steve, who is running his hands along her thighs as he watches them. "Flip you for it?"

Danny hums, cupping a breast in one hand. "Lady's choice."

Steve smirks up at her, his eyebrow cocked in challenge, and she grins. "Oh, I've got this one," she says, and tips Steve onto the floor with her foot.  



End file.
